


Peter and Harry reunite

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Series: Peter Parker's other family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Family, Father like Tony, Friendship, Peter is nervous, caring Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: Peter hears the news that Harry's back.





	Peter and Harry reunite

**Peter and Harry reunite**

**Upcoming new's**

**It looks as if Mr Osborn's son, Harry is back in town.**

 

Peter looked at the TV in the Avengers room in shock. It couldn't be, could it? Harry came back. His friend since forever, well until he left. Should he go and see him? but what if Harry didn't want to Peter after all, they sorta lost contact after Harry left. Maybe he should go to visit, not today though or tomorrow or the entirety of this week. Yeah that seems like a good idea. No actually that sound's like a really bad idea especially since this story is going to be on the news for at least a week, by then Harry would know that he saw the story and just didn't bother to visit him.

Peter jumped when when someone put there hand on his shoulder, he wasn't surprised when he turned around and saw Tony standing there with a look of concern on his face, explains why his spidey sense didn't go off. After all his spidey sense didn't go off with the Avengers anymore they'd discovered that a few weeks ago.

 

_"So how's school going Peter?" Steve asked with a smile on his face._

_"It's going good thanks. I got my history report back by the way." Peter's smile answered Steve's next question but he decided to ask anyway to give Peter the excitement of telling him._

_"I got an A*!! Thanks for the help I couldn't have done it without you."_

_"I'm sure you could've Peter."_

_"Oh and-" Peter stopped as a pillow unexpectedly hit him in the head. "Ow."_

_Clint, it had to be Clint. Sure just hit me in the head why don't you. Wait WHAT?!_

 

  

Yeah, Clint still hasn't let that go yet. 

 

"Peter, are you alright?" Tony looked at him with a look you'd expect to see a father have when they see their son's upset. It surprised Peter over how close they'd become in just a short amount of time. 7 months to be precise.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter forced a smile to make it look realistic. The look on Tony's face said that he didn't believe him. 

"I'm not stupid, kid. Don't lie to me." Peter sighed as Tony gestured for him to follow him.

 

Once on they were on Tony's floor they both sat down on the sofa's he had next to a large window.

 

"I know you know Harry, Peter." Peter looked confused he was sure he hadn't told them about him know Harry Osborn the son of the person Tony was in competition with. 

 

"What? How?" He asked confused. 

 

"May told me. It's not a problem, Peter. I don't mind, just because his dad and I aren't on the best of terms doesn't mean you two can't be friends." Tony told  him seriously and Peter knew he meant it.

 

"It's not that... well it is a bit. It's just we haven't spoken since he left and I don't know what he's gonna do... or if he even want's to see me, he probably made a lot more friends and forgot about me..." Peter explained. 

 

"Peter, I'm sure he wants to see you. You've spent your whole life knowing him and being friends with him. He's going to want to see you and he definitely won't have forgotten about you." Tony's voice was genuine and it made Peter believe him. It was weird to see Tony like this and not his usual sarcastic, vain self. It was nice.

 

"I don't even know where he is."

 

"Really? try his house, genius." Yep Tony was back and Peter laughed.

 

***Time Skip* - Harry's house.**

 

Peter knocked on the door to the massive house Harry owned. It always seemed to big, but ever since he went to the tower it doesn't seem that big anymore. He could hear movement from behind the door. All of a sudden he felt nervous and started to shuffle around.

 

"Who is it?" Harry's voice came from a speaker from outside the door although Peter couldn't see where it came from.

 

"Harry? It's Peter." Peter answered nervously. He was met with silence. Until the front door bust open.

 

"Oh my God, Peter!" Harry exclaimed before dragging Peter into a tight hug which Peter returned just as tight. "It's been forever, how have you been?" Harry pulled away but the big smile on his face made Peter smile more.

 

"I've been alright, but what about you with boarding school?" Peter realized it was stupid of him to be nervous about seeing Harry again after all he was his best friend.

 

"To be honest Pete, I hated boarding school it was boring and I didn't really get on with a lot of people." Harry admitted. "Also I missed you." Harry smiled at him.

 

"Missed you too." Peter felt so happy, but then he wondered what Harry would say if he said he knew the Avengers more importantly Tony Stark the person who his dad was trying to be better than. But for know Peter didn't let himself worry about that he had his friend back and that was enough. 

 

"So Peter do you wanna go grab a coffee or something and catch up?" Harry looked at Peter with hope in his eyes. Peter smiled.

 

"Of course."

 

They spent the afternoon catching up on all the things they'd both been up to, although Peter did leave out Spiderman and his connection to the Avengers for now. He was pretty sure at some point he might tell Harry, but that was for another day. For now they were just two friends hanging out like they did before. They joked, laughed and most importantly enjoyed having each other back in their lives. Peter was just happy his best friend was back and hopefully was here to stay. Harry told him about how he got sea sick on a boat and throw up over board. Peter told Harry about how the time he fell over in the middle of the class room by accident. Unfortunately they eventually needed to head home, outside of the coffee shop where they spent the afternoon they hugged and said there goodbyes.

Peter was about to start walking home when he saw a very familiar looking car parked across the road. He carefully crossed the busy road and onto the path when the car door opened.

 

"Come on kiddo, I'll give you a lift back." Tony said as Peter got in the car and closed the passenger side door.

 

"Thanks Mr- I mean Tony." He replied with an embarrassed smile.

 

"Seven months and you still forget." Tony replied with a smirk. "How'd it go?" 

 

"It went so well, you were right he did want to see me."

 

"When am I ever wrong?" 

 

"Haha how about the time when-"

 

"Okayyy that's enough."

 

"Wait Tony how did you know where I was?" Peter asked slightly confused. Tony didn't know they were going to get coffee.

 

"I'm physic." Tony replied. Peter chuckled.

 

"No, seriously how?" 

 

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely, that's all." 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yep."

 

Tony's car pulled up to wear Peter lived with his Aunt May in the apartment blocks. Tony parked the car and looked at Peter.

 

"Will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

 

"Definitely." Peter said as he got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift Tony!" He shouted as he closed the car door and waved at Tony.

 

Peter went up the stairs and opened the apartment door. Aunt May was still at work so he collapsed on the sofa.

 

_Today was a good day._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make it a series xD
> 
> What do you guys think? and what would you like to see next?


End file.
